


Round by Round with The Starks

by NewGirl18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Laughter, No Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry had always been around...<br/>Gendry was part of the family...<br/>But when did he become Gendry as in; Gendry Arya's boyfriend?!<br/>Quick kill time chapters of how each member of the Starks found out about their relationship.<br/>One chapter per day, 8 chapters. Short and sweet cuz I love my Gendrya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some people prefer the Thorn over the Rose

**SANSA**

 

 

 

Sansa Stark sat upon her little table in the school cafeteria completely content in how her life had changed in the past year. Queen Sansa was no more and she couldn't be surrounded with a more diverse group of people but she absolutely adored it!

 

She no longer held court on the table in the middle of the cafe where the popular kids where mainly because she had caused their downfall. She was hated, she was shone, she was pointed at but in the end she did what was right by herself, always with the support of her family and true friends. But enough of reminiscing of those sad times with fairy tales gone wrong and wicked mothers and lets focus on the people she was sitting with...

 

Curiously enough this past year the primarily thing Sansa had learned was how to be independent, not to depend on anyone else yet here she was; cocooned between her two older brother, never far away from her with the promise of never letting anyone harm her ever again. On her left sat Robb boyish, easy going Robb, currently deep in conversation with their friend Theon about the pro's and con's of skipping the last period. On her right sat silent but sweet Jon, who sensing her gaze looked at her; gave her a wink and went back to his book and salad.

 

"Sansa... am I doing it right?"-- Her thoughts were interrupted by one of her newest friends Hot Pie who still seemed to stutter every time he talked to her.

 

"You're doing excellent for it being your first time" The boy was so sweet Sansa didn't dare to tell him his stitches were horrible, she already planed on switching his would-be attempt gloves with one of her own for Home Ec class.

 

"I suck at this!"-- He sighted "At least I couldn't possibly be worse than Arya's right?"--

 

"I'd pay you fifty bucks if you say that to her face"-- Gendry said while playing with his big plate of food.

 

"Are you kidding? You're the only one stupid enough to tease Arya Stark. I like my testicles untouched thank you very much... I mean, I wont let Arya touch them. But I want other girls to tocuh them, like I want them to touch my testicles I... ok, that came of wrong. Uhmmm... I'll see you all in class"--- The poor guy mumbled away in embarrassment as the whole table laughed at his awkwardness.

 

Sansa remained studying Gendry, part of her new friends but not exactly  _her_  friend. He was Arya's! Even though he was older and hung around with their brothers there was a sense of belonging when it came to him, he was a given. Where Arya was; he would follow. He was a nice guy, he had to be to put up with her little sister who was a hand-full but he also had unlimited patience which came in handy with Arya. How was he physically? Well, there was a reason Margaery Tyrell was making a beeline towards their table.

 

"Sansa... where were you last night and why didn't you come to my slumber party?"-- Margaery asked her but was practically on top of Gendry whom was trying to scoot away failing miserably as dear old Marg grabbed his arm and linked it with hers as if it was the most normal thing ever. Gendry was redder than her and Robb's hair combined.

 

"I just wasn't feeling it Marg. The boys had a Walking Dead marathon so I stayed home with them, just trying something different"

 

"Zombies? Zombies Sansa? Ugh, are you trying to make her go all 'Arya' on me?"-- Margaery said grabbing one of Gendry's french fries and throwing it a Jon who just scowled back.

 

"There's nothing wrong with Arya!"-- Gendry spoke up disentangling his arm free and looking around. "Where is she by the way? Lunchtime is almost over!"-- He asked genuinely concerned.

 

"She'll come around at some point. She never misses a meal"-- Theon said as the conversation flowed freely around the table.

 

"Anyway... Sansa I am still your most fabulous friend. If you are going to have zombie marathons you could at least invite me"--

 

"Zombies and blood aren't exactly your thing Marge"

 

"No... but I am quite ajustable!"-- She said batting her eyes at Gendry.

 

Margaery was the only friend she had left from the infamous It Crowd. When Joffrey started to spread rumors about Sansa Margaery was the only one who branded him not only as a liar but did some damage herself spreading the word that Joffrey had some trouble getting it up. She was sweet and over the top but Sansa cared for her just as well, she was another piece of her weird little click.

 

Margaery adored Sansa's brother's like another sister but Gendry? You could see in Margaery's eyes that she wanted Gendry, a bed, and a bottle of honey, nothing else! She had lusted after Gendry ever since he transferred from Kings Landing but he didn't pay her attention. Come to think about it, Gendry didn't pay attention to anyone but Arya.

 

"Well aren't you the picture of the life of a high-school student"-- Robb said as Arya finally joined them to lunch. She was dragging her backpack on the floor, you could actually see her socks through the holes on her chucks, her hair could easily be a pterodactyls nest and yes; she was purple! Her face, her arms, her clothes, were all purple!

 

"Uhmmm I know purple was the color of the year but Hon; did you have to take it that far?"-- Margaery said eyeing her up and down earning a predictable 'fuck off' from Arya.

 

"Hey... What happened?"-- Jon asked finally putting his book down.

 

"Well..."-- Arya spoke already with her mouth full eating off of Gendry plate who was looking at her intently.

 

"I was at chemistry lab and I had all my ingredients for some weird shit Professor Qyburn had us doing but I had to take a piss. I go, do number one and when I get back I mixed everything and I damned near burned the whole building down"--

 

"Arya you have got to be more careful. You could have hurt yourself!"-- Jon said always caring for her well being but Gendry interrupted him.

 

"Bullshit!"-- Sansa's eyes went wide at Gendry's sudden change of demeanor. He was pissed off. "You know the Periodic Table like the back of your hand! What happened?"-- 

 

"I know right?!"-- Arya replied with her mouth full which surprisingly Sansa ignored. She was more focused on  _what_ she was eating. At first she though  _'Gendry is big'_ ; that's why he needs a plate filled with food enough for two but when Arya sat down and began to eat you could see that his plate (still filled with ridiculously amount of food) was divided in two different menus; one for him and one for her; Arya's side was actually filled with her favorites and they didn't even serve then at the cafeteria. _That was sweet of him..._

 

"So I turn around and I see Ramsay fucking Bolton laughing his ass off so of course I went and smashed a petri dish on his head"--

 

"Did someone see you?"--

 

"Theon!" Sansa ever the Minnie Catelyn was never ok with violence.

 

"As always I let my temper get the best of me and I did it right in front of Qyburn"-- They all groaned in unison. "Yup, instant detention so don't tell Mom, just tell her I have fencing!"--

 

"But what about Ramsay? Wasn't he held responsible? You could have gotten hurt!"-- Robb said annoyed as always when Ramsay's name popped up.

 

"Nobody saw him, scare tactics... whatever."--

 

The bell rang so they all said their goodbyes. Margaery was lingering behind Gendry but Sansa dragged her away not so fast so she could hear what Arya and Gendry where talking about since they hadn't left the table yet.

 

"Here... take these granola bars and pop tarts I have, you barely ate anything"-- He told her digging in his backpack.

 

"Ugh... don't remind me. I'm starving and Geeeeeeeeen"; she whined but it was a girly whine, Sansa was impressed. "You promised me you where going to take me dirt bike riding today"--

 

"I know, we can do it some other day"--

 

"Liar! You told me the guys that own the bikes are supposed to pick then up from the shop tomorrow"-- She pouted and by now Margaery was listening and looking as well.

 

Arya had her lips all pouts as Gendry leaned in to caress her face, and check this out; ARYA ACTUALLY LEANED INTO HIS TOUCH!

 

"I promised you we where going dirty bike riding so we'll go dirt bike riding ok?! Now go to your class before you get in more trouble. I'll see you later"--

 

Sansa and Margaery actually had to duck under a table to not be seen as they were both unable to move.

 

"WOW!" Sansa said impressed at how her little sister had managed to snag one of Winterfell's hottest guys.

 

"I know right?! Arya Stark got the guy before me... I need a drink"-- Margaery said looking at Sansa then going into a laughing fit together.

 

**....**

 

After the bell rang signaling the end of yet another school day the Stark siblings found themselves alone in the parking lot waiting for Gendry to arrive. Normally Robb would drive then back but his car was missing after a weekend out with Theon; it was kind of a _'don't ask - don't tell kind of thing'_. 40 minutes of waiting and still no sign of Gendry.

 

"Where the hell is Waters? I just got a text that someone towed my car and his bringing it back to the house!"-- Robb said praying to all the Old God's and the New that their parents weren't home yet.  _Fat chance._

 

"Hey; isn't that Ramsay?"-- Jon said as they looked over to see Ramsay walking to his car not only spotting the same shade of purple Arya had all over him but he also had a busted lip and a bruised eye.

 

"Uhmmmm... you know; I forgot something in my locker. I'll be right back!" Sansa said practically running back into the school. Her heart pounding in excitement as she was ever the hopeless romantic. Yes; if she ended up seeing what she though she was going to see it was somewhat barbaric but still, it was soooo romantic in _their_  way.

 

The janitor ignored the crazy girl doing the happy dance in the empty school as he cleaned the floors. Leave it to Arya; the  _I hate boys_ Arya, the  _ewwwww kissing is gross_  Arya, the I _'ll be a proud owner of 37 cats_  Arya to revive Sansa's hope after such damaging experience with Joffrey.

 

Inside the detention room, right at the back; Gendry Waters sat with purple hands and bruised knuckles while her little sister sat happily beside him eating pop tarts.

 

And just like that Sansa Stark started to believed in love again.

 

* * *

 

**Tomorrow's chapter: Robb**   
**Feel free to leave your reviews**

 


	2. A Little Push

**ROBB**

"Ok you son's of bitches! Practice is over! Try not to injure yourselves opening a can of peanut butter till after the game"- Coach Clegane exclaimed after another harsh football practice before Friday's game. The Winterfell Wolves were one of Westeros's best because they worked the hardest! Coach Clegane's golden rule every day was: puke, blood and tears. If someone was left in that state when practice ended he was satisfied and today it was Theon's turn.

"Only you could go on a Taco Bell binge before practice" Robb chuckled lounging on the bleachers as Theon vomited behind them.

"I was hungry, I hadn't eaten all day!"- He said between hurls.

"You would have eaten something if you hadn't skipped first and second period to get it on with Walda Frey!"- Jon said as always disapproving of Theon's antics.

"I've got it covered!"- He said coming out of the bushes and collapsing beside them.

"We all have the same classes Jon so I can look up at your notes. And if I need a hall pass all have have to do is have Gendry here flirt with the red hot secretary and I'm good. Right Waters? Waters!"- Theon yelled making Gendry snap out of it. He was a quiet one but today he was borderline catatonic.

"Yeah, flirt with Walda! Got it!"- He said standing up as Coach Clegane approached them.

"Coach? Sir? I'd like to continue with the practice sir!"-

"WHAT?!"- They all screeched in unison as Theon ran behind to bushes to vomit again. Clegane eyed them skeptically.

"I think you and Snow could handle it but I don't want to overwork my starters. I want Stark's arm fresh for the game and I think Greyjoy over there just puked what little he had of a brain out"-

"No Sir, I meant with the replacements. It's been a while since they've seen any live play and it won't hurt to have them keyed up for Friday's game if we need to use one of them"- Gendry said as the replacement; mostly freshmen heard the conversation wiggling their tails, salivating on the chance of making the starting team.

"I have a date Waters, I've got no time to babysit!"- Coach Clegane said grabbing his gear.

"I can do it Sir! I know all the drills and I'll store away everything and close the field once we're done"- Gendry said making everyone look at him like he was a madman. Of course; out of all of them Gendry had the best body and stamina, he was a beast! But still they had been grinding all week and even the Coach knew he was pushing it.

"Ok... but I want you calling the plays at QB. Just soft throws through the field got it?"- Clegane said handing Gendry the keys for the locker room.

"Cristal Sir"- Gendry said with a somewhat sinister smile on his face.

"Ok guys; 10 laps around the field then huddle in the middle"- Gendry's voice boomed all over the football field making the freshmen run for their lives.

"What the hell Gendry? Your foster parents kicked you out of the house and you have nowhere else to go?!"- Jon complained because Gendry was their ride since Rob 's car was in the shop after lending it to Theon who in turn returned it without the steering wheel and now they obviously had to stay till he finished up.

"Just trying to do my share with the team"-He shrugged clapping his hands together on jogging back to the field.

"Don't worry Bro, Mom is picking up the girls from their practices so we can hitch a ride with them. We can just stay here till then"

**...**

It was a normal afternoon. The sun was setting, Theon kept on vomiting, Jon was doing his homework while Robb watched along with Sansa who had an early cheer-leading meeting; as Gendry conducted a practice game with the freshmen. Gendry was the defensive tackle; thanks to his size and built but as Clegane ordered he was acting as quarterback calling the shots and going over various plays. Robb was the QB; and a pretty good one but it was Gendry who had the scouts salivating over him since he had all the tools to make it pro. That and that the guy really had a knack with coaching as he would normally sit with Rob and discuss various formations before a game.

"Uhmmmm I know I'm not a football nerd like Arya but... Isn't this quite intense for a practice?"- Sansa grimaced after one of the youngest guys, was knocked down to the floor for the seventh time in less then 5 minutes.

"It football Sans, not ballet. We wear helmets for a reason" He said chuckling at his sister's disapproval of their favorite sport.

"I kind of get what Sansa is saying man, I mean; Gendry is really making them work! He's changing the offensive on every run. I think he's inventing the plays as he goes!"- Jon said peeking up from one of his books.

His brother was right! Gendry was throwing calls left and right confusing everyone leaving them no option than every man for himself, running, tackling and reaching for the ball.

"That poor guy is taking a beating! What's his name?"- Theon said finally being able to hold down what was left in his stomach.

"He's new, I think he's in Arya's grade. Edric something..."- Sansa said as the poor guy took another hit that sent him flying in the air like Charlie Brown. Gendry was sending all the balls his way and he was being desecrated by the defense.

"Take five! Walk it out!"- Gendry said running to where they were, grabbing a bottle of water just in time Arya arrived possibly more dirtier than all of them from her fencing practice.

"You are inside a gym with air conditioning. How is it that you end up knee deep in dirt?" Robb said as he chuckled at his little sister's attire.

"You don't wanna know what Coach H'ghar makes me do. TRUST ME!"- She said taking a water bottle Gendry offered her and as always immersing themselves in their little world of small talk until they where interrupted.

"Arya?"- The focus of Gendry's practice came wobbling over to greet the little's Stark.

"Edric? Hey! I didn't know you were trying out for the team!"- Arya said surprising them all since she never opened up to new people.

"Yeah it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. You; know, trying something different. I was actually hopping to see you around since you told me your brothers were on the team."-

"Yup, this is pretty much us wolves minus two. This is my sister Sansa and my brothers Robb, Jon, Theon and Gendry"-

"Edric Dayne; it's my pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot of Arya's sister and even more about her brothers"- He said taking off his helmet honestly making everyone flinch as his blonde hair reminded then all too much of Joffrey but Arya didn't seem to mind.

"I'm not her brother and you need to go back to the field... NOW!"- Gendry growled standing up and stomping off to the field.

"What's eating him?"- Theon asked. Arya only shrugged.

"It's Gendry being Gendry, he's been having weird mood swings lately. Better go back there Ed!"- Arya said shrugging.

"Hey... cheer after me while I play?"- Edric said making them all snicker. Arya's interest in boys was non existent.

"You heard him Sansa; cheer away!"-Arya said blowing him off and going over to the side to stretch her aching muscles.

"Can I give you a ride home?"- He asked.

"Sure..."- Arya replied non committed.

The practice continued and by now Gendry was even worse than Clegane, several players were crawling after the ball and some were actually seasick from running around. Robb noticed Arya who was lost in her own world go over Gendry's gym back and grab a clean shirt to wear. She took her own sweaty jersey off showing her sport bra and her toned abs not going unnoticed. Poor Edric was drooling over the field at Arya when the football not only landed smack on his chest but was tackled by the three defensive men at the same time. Even Arya heard the blow and she had her headphones on!

"Holy shit! Are you ok?! Can you breathe?"- Everyone asked surrounding Edric who looked purple struggling for air.

"He's fine, just give him air to breathe! It's ok buddy, let it out - let it out!"- Jon said helping the poor guy sit up as Robb watched intently what was happening. He was after Winterfell's starting quarterback; there was no way in hell he would have missed the way Gendry purposely changed the play at the last second that even Edric didn't know the ball was coming his way, he practically tipped the defense where he was throwing the ball. The poor guy was a walking bulls eye.

Robb walked over to where Gendry was alone finally calling the practice off and picking up the gear.

"So I thought the plan was to warm up the replacements not nearly kill them"

"C'mon man... If I fall don't you want someone on the field who has your back? A little push doesn't hurt anybody"- He smirked picking up his bag. They heard a honk as Catelyn finally arrived.

"Hey Ar; coming with me or with your mom?"- Gendry asked already picking up her things.

"Mom's choice of music and a full car with the rest of these idiots?! Lead the way Waters!"-

"As you wish M'lady!"-

They left arguing as Robb himself volunteered to take poor Edric to the nurse's aid where the world's creepiest male nurse Varys took a quick check up and gave him some pain killers.

"Poor master Dayne. He really should avoid sports with such ruthless opponents"-

"It was just a friendly practice Mr. Varys; a warming up for Friday's game"

"Friendly? I take it is was young Water's in charge of the practice?"- Varys asked with a knowing look.

"He was been friendly all week! Friendly with the Targaryen boy drilling a tennis ball to his head, friendly with one of the Frey boys whom he almost chocked to death in a wrestling match and let's not forget about Ramsay Bolton whom he was friendly enough to delicately run a hockey puck through his mouth... Yes, quite the people person that one!"- Varys laughed off as Robb walked back to the car were his mother was waiting.

Well that was odd, Gendry seemed to be going on a mean streak which didn't go at all with his personality. And what about his supposed targets? they didn't have anything in common; Aegon Targaryen was laid back and kind of a loner, Elmar Frey was a bookworm that sometimes studied with Arya while Ramsay Bolton was the school's bully. Gendry did have a scuffle with Ramsay months ago over something to do with Arya. Maybe?...

"Where is your sister?"- Catelyn asked as they where all buckled up inside of the SUV.

"She went off with Gendry; she'll be back for dinner"- Jon said messing around with Theon on the back seat.

"Ohh well, I hope she doesn't eat any junk food"- Their mother said heading back home.

Her lightness bothered Robb a bit, didn't they just go through hell with Sansa and the whole Joffrey debacle? Maybe they should be more weary of what Arya and Gendry did when they were alone, even more now that Gendry had a hobby of landing people on the nurse's bed.

"Uhmm mom?" He asked while the car was filled with various conversations.

"Yes dear?"-

"Doesn't it bother you that Arya spends so much time with Gendry?!" He said in a low tone. Not wanting the others to hear him.

"Why should it? It's Arya you are talking about my Dear! Anything that happens to her while in Gendry's company is product of her own doing, the Mott's are the ones who should worry."- Catelyn said not being able to hide the little smile that slipped on her face because of Arya's antics. The conversation was left at that and soon they arrived home.

As he was going up to his room it was Sansa who dragged him over to the kitchen were they were alone.

"I heard what you talked with Mom"-

"Sansa I didn't mean to pry, let alone remind you of what you've went through I just..."

"Shut up Robb! I learned my lesson and Arya isn't me!"-

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robb asked not sure what to make of Sansa's big smile.

"It means that you and I are going on a little mission!"- She said squealing jumping up and down.

"Ok. Now I'm confused!"

"Of course you are"- She said rolling her eyes. "You and I are going to help Gendry vent his frustrations in a more healthy way where everybody is happy and no one ends with a concussion."- Robb was still clueless as hell when Sansa pulled a move often used by Arya and smacked strait in the head.

"Jesus Sansa, what the hell was that for?!" He said standing back in case of another hit.

"Gendry likes Arya you idiot! For God's sake what is it with you men that always need a little push?!"- Sansa said exasperated rambling on as she went to her room.

Aegon had a thing for Arya, Elmar liked her more than getting strait A's, Ramsay seemed to be incapable of leaving her alone in a weird passive / aggressive way and Edric; yeah... poor Edric!  _Holy shit! Gendry likes my baby sister! And I don't know how to feel about that!_

"Hey Sans wait up. We need to talk about this!"

"Of course we do, we are going to have the most gorgeous nieces and nephews!"-

 

* * *

 

 

**Tomorrow's chapter: Catelyn**   
**Feel free to leave your reviews**


	3. The Doctor is in

**CATELYN**

It was a glorious Sunday afternoon! You could actually see at least three rays of sunshine sneaking over the heavy clouds as if to remind people that the sun still existed in the cold rainy north.

As was the norm (after church of course) Sunday was Lazy Day at the Stark household. It was the only day the kids could go in and out of the house without permission, the day where Eddard left the house to play golf with his old buddy and came back a little bit on the tipsy side and the day that Catelyn Stark just sat on her patio lounge with her dirty martini in hand taking care of her garden.

Everyone was out, even the dogs save for Nymeria who was sleeping in front of Arya's bedroom door. _The girl must have left her room a mess and locked the door again so I wouldn't see anything. I have got to talk to Ned again about that one!_

The doorbell rang and after a few seconds Catelyn had to remind herself that she was alone! There were always so many people inside the house that every time someone different opened the door. She was surprised however at who was behind it.

"Morning Mrs. Stark"--

"Good Morning Gendry! What did my daughter forget now?" Catelyn chuckled letting the young boy in.

"Uhmmm she isn't here?"-- He said nervously looking up in confusion that was shared by Cat herself.

"Well no... no one is here but me. I just assumed she went out." On cue Nymeria whined upstairs. Her dog is crying and her best friend doesn't know where she is. Something is wrong; Catelyn thought running up the stairs followed closely by Gendry.

Nymeria wiggled her tail once she saw Gendry but refused to step out of the way until Catelyn managed to open the door. Of course the room was a mess but that could be discussed later since Arya was lying on her bed looking pale and sickly.

"Mommy?"-- It wasn't the horse voice that alarmed Catelyn but the term of endearment that gave her red flags. She adored her baby girl but let's be honest; Arya only was nice when she was sick.

"Honey? What wrong? Do you feel sick?" Catelyn was immediately on Mom mode checking her pulse, touching her forehead, puffing up her pillows.

"My throat hurts and I can't breathe well"-- Arya said with tears on her eyes that looked bloodshot.

"Here; take this!"-- Catelyn had completely forgotten about the boy who had materialized a thermometer and a tall glass of water. At seeing him Arya immediately began to cry.

"Gen... I don't feel good!"-- She cried as Gendry quickly hopped in bed beside her and with extreme caution as if she would break held her close to him.

"Shhh don't talk! You'll be ok, we'll take care of you"-- He said rocking her gently back and forth.

"Oh my, she's burning up in fever" Catelyn said looking at the thermometer, it read 102°F. "Let me go get her some meds in the kitchen"

"It's ok Mrs. Stark, I'll go get them"--

"No! Don't leave!"-- Arya sobbed making them both feel lost at seeing her so vulnerable.

"It's ok Gendry you stay with her while I go grab the medicine and some more blankets"

 

**A couple of hours later......**

 

"God dammit Ned; nobody is picking up their phone! Call me as soon as you hear my messages"

"Mrs. Stark?"-- Gendry interrupted Catelyn's pacing in the kitchen.

"What happened, did my daughter wake up? Does she want anything?"

"No but it's been a couple of hours and her fever isn't going down. I really think we should get her to a hospital"--

"I know... I think so too but Eddard isn't picking up his phone, God knows where the boys are, Sansa is in Highgarden for the weekend..." Catelyn said starting to cry a bit of her own.

"I can take her! You know I'm a good driver and I swear I'll take care of her Mrs. Stark!"--

"Oh of course I know that Gendry"-- Catelyn said now full on crying helpless that her husband didn't pick up his phone, helpless at seeing her fearsome child so broken down and a little bit ashamed that she had drank a bit more than a few martinis so she couldn't drive to the hospital herself. Gendry was just amazing! Bless his little heart. He went up and cradled Arya in his arms as he took her down the stairs and into his old pickup truck. You could tell that he was ashamed when Catelyn got in but she couldn't care less. After all of this was over she was going to make sure that boy had the latest, most modern car on his doorstep.

As they arrived at the hospital; doctors and nurses swarmed around Arya. It helped that the Starks were contributors but Catelyn couldn't care less, she just wanted her girl healthy. Soon they were at last faced with a diagnostic; Arya had a severe case of Tonsillitis and was in need of a surgery. Catelyn finally relaxed because she knew it was a routine surgery but Gendry finally broke down and sat cold faced in a chair.

"Gendry she'll be ok." She said holding his hand. He had been nothing but chivalrous and thoughtful the whole day so much that Catelyn had forgotten that he was a child as well.

"But she hates hospitals!"-- He said zoned out. This time it was her time to comfort him.

Soon the hall was filled with familiar faces. Ned came practically more frantic than how Catelyn was demanding to see his little girl while explaining that his cellphone was out of service after Robert took then to an off the trail golf course. The boys also made their appearance with no excuse whatsoever. They just asked about Arya and kept their heads down; never a good sign.

The surgery was a success and soon they were kicked out because of the visitation hours. Only one was allowed to stay with her and Catelyn took that place after assuring all the anxious men around her that Arya was ok.

Thankfully Arya had a good night, not waking up once from the painkillers that the doctors assured would wear off rapidly. But the major surprise was when Catelyn woke up there was Gendry; sitting beside Arya over the other side of the bed.

"Good Morning Mrs. Stark! I hope you don't mind that I came this early. Here; here's some coffee my aunt made, not that hospital shi... stuff"-- He blushed lowering his head.

"Thank you Gendry, that was so thoughtful of you. Please; don't think for a second I don't want you here but how did you get pass the nurses? It isn't visitation hours yet" God Lord; Catelyn looked at her clock. It was six am. Not only was it early but Gendry had to go to school today.

"Uhmmmm I may or may have not flirted my way in. Please don't tell Arya that; she'll tease me till the day I die if she found out"--

"Gendry I'm sure Arya will be more than please to know how you took care of her. I can never thank you enough but you need to go to school"

"Of course! I just wanted to see if she woke up and I uhm, I also brought her stuff so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable at the hospital" Behind him was a small brown paper bag and Catelyn couldn't help but smile. _So cute!_

"We'll I asked the nurses what the post op would be and they told me that Arya won't be able to talk for a couple of days so, I'm already regretting this one but here's an Etch A Sketch so she can communicate better"--

"Gendry that was so thoughtful. Thank you from behalf of my daughter!"

"It's no big deal Mrs. Stark... Also I looked up tonsillitis on the internet and it says that she can have problems with regular foods so I already tried to sneak in some food but the nurses drew the line on that one but I walked around the hospital and they have some pretty smooth foods, gelatin's and ice-pops up in geriatrics"

"Gendry..." Catelyn said going around to face him and giving him a kiss on the forehead making him blush. "I am about to call the Principal of the school and also give you a sick day. Stop making me fall in love with young man, I'm a married woman!"

That seemed to do the trick as Gendry was a mumbling mess quickly excusing himself out of the room not before Catelyn noticed there was something left inside of the bag he brought.

"What is this?" She said taking out an old t shirt that was inside.

"Uhm... Mrs. Stark please remember that we kind of shared a moment just now so pleased don't freak out!"-- Ok, this was going to be interesting.

"Arya somehow has managed to steal my old shirts to sleep in, she always says they're comfortable and I brought her one so she could feel more at ease. I mean I know it's creepy; your daughter sleeping in my clothes? but I swear there's nothing going on between us I mean she's sleeping with me not with my shirts. Shit! That came out wrong; the shit! I mean the swearing! I... I don't sleep with your daughter! She's a virgin a I swear but I only know because she told me and I..."--

"GENDRY!" Catelyn had to raise her voice to take the boy out of his suffering making Arya flinch but thankfully not enough to wake her.

"It's ok... you want her to be as comfortable as possible. If you where dishonoring my daughter you wouldn't be here so calm down. Again thank you for all you've done and now for these lovely gifts but still; school time young man!"

"Of course"-- Gendry mumbled practically running out of the room.

**.....**

Arya had to spend the next two days in the hospital for routine check ups. Everyday Gendry had brought her homework and let Arya write cursed words at him on her Etch A Sketch while he spent as much as time as he could there. On the last day it safe to say that Arya was the same girl who'd cursed like a sailor and that punched you if she liked you. She desperately wanted to leave because apparently there was a tv show playing on the cinemas and the rest of the Stark brood where going to see it.

"Well this is a nice chase of pace. You look dashing in colors Jon and may I say you look dangerous in black Robb"-- Catelyn said greeting the boys at the cafeteria.

"Please Woman respect the one true King of Westeros; Jon King of the North while you may address me by my full tittle The 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch"-- Rob roared in some character she didn't know.

"Do I have to ask?" She said gesturing to Theon.

"Queen Regent; Cersei Lannister... please don't bow!"-- He said full in drags and a horrible blonde wig.

"How's Arya? We wanted to come see her before we went to the movies so she could check out our outfits"-- Jon said struggling to keep his crown strait.

"She's alright. Eager to get out. She's in her room playing scrabble with Gendry"

"About Gendry..."--Rob said playing with his dark haired wig. "I mean; isn't Arya ok now? Why is he spending so much time in here? He isn't even going with us and he freaking loves that show"--

"So what if he's staying keeping her company?"-- Jon asked

"Yes Robert? Whatever is wrong with that?" Catelyn asked appalled at the mere slight at the boy who had been nothing but a saint throughout this whole ordeal.

"Because if I recall all three of you have been noticeably absent these past few days and do I have to ask why I saw you getting here by bus? Robb where is your car?"

"What? A helpless maiden on top of a tower? We must make haste men or woman. Away, away!"-- Robb said running away with Theon, far, far away from the explanation of were his car was.

"Do I want to know?"

"No one knows"-- Jon chuckled. "Give my love to Arya"--

Catelyn finally went back to her daughter's room when she found a bunch of nurses huddled up peaking through the window.

"I'm sorry is everything ok with my daughter?" She said alarmed but quickly calmed down as one of the nurses turned around with a smile on her face.

"Oh it's just that boy your daughter's managed to snatch up! He's so darn adorable"-- They all nodded in unison as they continued to gush over the window.

Inside Arya was scowling up a storm with a very well written 'stupid bull' across her Etch A Sketch. On her head a was crown of blue roses and Gendry was laughing at her taking pictures on his cellphone.

Yes; when they went back to the house Catelyn was going to have a serious conversation with Arya. About the birds, about the bees and about she'd better treat Gendry right or she'll marry them off herself.

* * *

 

**Tomorrow's chapter : Jon**   
**Feel free to leave your review**


	4. As always; I know nothing!

 

 

**JON:**

 

 

 

Jon nursed his drink content to just stay back and watch the scene before him... College Life. Was there any other way for Theon Greyjoy to go? Take out the actual studying and he could make a career out of the lifestyle. He was currently crowd surfing; yes, you read right! Crowd surfing in the living room while Robb was leading the weirdest game of Simon Says in the kitchen. Jon? Well Jon was being Jon standing in the shadows, watching everybody make fools of themselves and most definitely not building some liquid courage to talk to the redhead that walked in exactly 43 minutes ago.

 

A door slammed, girls started giggling and people took out their phone to take pictures; Gendry was walking down the stairs with his backpack on his hands.

 

"Are you actually going to work out at 11 pm on a Friday Night?" Jon asked to a smiling Gendry who was putting on his coat.

 

"Nahhh... I'm going back home for the weekend"--

 

"Home? As in Winterfell?"

 

"Is there any other place?"--

 

"Hold up Man!" Jon said following Gendry out of the frat house. "You can't leave! You have at least 5 scouts coming to see you tomorrow!"

 

"We don't play till Wednesday Jon, they're just wasting their time coming up here to try and butter me up"-- Jon made a face and Gendry immediately got the message.

 

"I've told you millions of time! This was a birthday present from your Mom!"-- He said getting on his monstrous Cadillac SUV.

 

"I just don't get it man. You work your ass off, play like there's no tomorrow and yet you don't enjoy the perks of football and go back home every week. Don't you like playing anymore?"

 

"Of course I do! But I'm only 22! I don't want football to take over my life! And I go back home because Tobho is getting old and needs my help at the car shop, I owe him my life Jon. I think I can sacrifice a few parties for his sake"--

 

Jon immediately felt bad. "Of course Bro" he said giving Gendry a man hug.

 

"Say Hi to the Motts for me and swing by over the house. You're kind of Rick's new hero."

 

"Sure man, see you on Monday"-- He said backing up his car but stopping at the last minute. "And Jon?"--

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Her name is Ygritte and I gave her your phone number"-- Gendry yelled back at him driving away.

 

"Sneaky fuck!" Jon said now positively hiding in the front law... How did he even get the girl's number? Jon chuckled. It was Gendry;  _duh!_ One girl actually threw her Iphone once at him with pictures of her naked. Those were one of the perks of being one of Westeros hottest football player.

 

After honestly not knowing what to do with their lives; the four of them decided to go to Kings Landing University where they where currently undeclared but it didn't matter. They were football Gods and were treated like royalty while Gendry was the apple of their eyes. The girls loved him, teams feared him but he was the same old Gendry; quiet, humble and a bit of a dick sometimes but family non the less. Lately he had become their favorite topic since he seemed distant and homesick going back a lot. Maybe he was thinking about transferring back to Winterfell to be close to his family, that would certainly make the northerners happy. Specially Rickon who thought Gendry walked on water after winning so many school championship MVP's. He was a loner, barely went out of his room for parties and when he wasn't on a football field he was either studying or glued to his phone. Maybe he had a girl hidden away...

 

The weekend passed, so did the normal weekdays. Yet another game was won and Gendry was headed back to Winterfell but this time with a full truck as they all decided to head back home. It may or may not have anything to do with the fact they also needed to stop by the Riverlands. Sansa; who was a freshman there had called Robb to tell him that she saw his car parked in the middle of the street. This was a new high for Theon, Robb didn't even noticed his car was missing!

 

Catelyn gushed having her boys back urging them to drag Eddard out of the office, he finally decided to retire and was frantic organizing everything so he could leave the company in top shape. Everyone was up and about doing their own thing while Jon finally found some alone time in the game room to text his new favorite person in the world. The very luscious and kissed by fire...

 

"Wow... that's dirty!"--

 

"Jesus Arya! Are you trying to kill me?" He said as his little sister casually jumped over the couch next to him.

 

"That's the world's nosiest door Jon! It's not my fault that you where so focused on what a tongue can do! Who's Ygritte by the way?"--

 

"No one!" He said blushing, not willing to talk about this particular topic with his baby sister so he hid his phone. "Come here you!" He said giving her a bear hug and lounging down on the sofa. Arya was still his sister but she wasn't so little anymore, she had grown into her features and was a beautiful young woman about to graduate from high school. Her first act to independence? Shaving her hair on the sides and cutting it to her shin much to Catelyn dismay but she actually looked pretty good. Gendry had joined in on the new look and had shaved his head completely. Jon and Robb had threatened anyone who came near their luscious locks.

 

"So? Have you narrowed it down?" The Stark were a close family, everything they did was discussed freely between them so the newest topic on the board was where Arya was going to college. 

 

"Yup! And sorry... you didn't win the pole!"-- She said with a smile on her face.

 

"Dammit! You sure? Because you kind of tipped me on where you were going to apply" There was a was pool going on, 100 dollars each to see where the famous wild child was going to go. Sansa very innocently thought Arya would end up in the Riverlands with her, Robb had his money on Kings Landing but Theon had bet on the Bear Islands. Jon thought his money was safe with the Wall since Arya was tough and loved the extremes but apparently he was wrong. Eddard and Gendry had politely declined betting so Arya wouldn't feel coerced into a decision.

 

"Braavos it is my friend!"--

 

"Braavos?"

 

"Yup..."--

 

"As in another continent?"

 

"Ujumm..."--

 

"As in another language?"

 

"Wow Jon... this girl really is good with her tongue!"--

 

"Don't be a smart-mouth!" He said trying to pull the big brother card and failing in an epic way. "Are you sure? I mean, why Braavos?"

 

"I don't know... I was looking at the different brochures and it just called out at me. No one would know me, a clean sheet. I kind of like that"--

 

"Ok... you'll break Dad's heart and successfully give Catelyn a heart attack but you know I'll back you on whatever you choose"

 

"I know that dummy, I'm your favorite!"-- She said sticking her tongue out.  _Cheeky!_

 

Arya being Arya decided not to tell anyone about her decision till she graduated so she made Jon promise not to tell anyone. Monday morning they said their goodbyes! Gendry rode off early with Theon while Jon drove later with a sleeping Robb by his side. Eddard had given him one of his cars specifically telling him not to let Robb (let alone Theon) to touch it! They were in the last gas station in Winterfell before they headed back to Kings Landing when Jon saw a familiar face.

 

"Hey Mr. Mott!"

 

"Johnny Boy! Cut out the formality, you make me feel old!"-- Gendry's foster parent greeted him coming out of the convenience store. Gendry always called him and his wife his uncle and aunt, not caring for never having one but still uncomfortable calling someone dad or mom.

 

"You  _are_  old!" He laughed helping him with his groceries.

 

"You headed back to the capital? Drive safely! I can never tell that enough to Gendry; specially now that he's coming every weekend and pulling late hours on the shop!"--

 

"That's great! I mean, business is good right?"

 

"It's good! It's great! I have even been able to hire a few more men but you know Gendry. He comes late at night and tries to get his hands on anything he can"--

 

"Is the shop working late nights now?"

 

"No! It's just that he spends the whole day with that sister of yours and when he finally comes home he feels guilty so he works on many cars he can. He's a stubborn one, I've told him he should just focused on his studies and make sure he keeps the little one happy. I have to go Jon, tell the others I said hi!"--

 

Jon said his goodbyes and went back to the car completely confused. What the hell just happened?

 

"Hey Robb? Robb! Wake up man, I have to ask you something!" He said poking Robb's sides.

 

"What do you want?"-- He said not even opening his eyes.

 

"You think Gendry is dating someone?" Robb's eyebrows shot up but still didn't open his eyes. After a couple of seconds he just rolled over and muttered  _'He'd better be or I'll kick his ass'._

 

 

**.......**

 

 

Jon walked down the stairs stumbling into everything desperately dying for breakfast. His head hurt from studying or from the beating he had taken at last night's game, it could also be the awesome wild sex romp with Ygritte in congratulations of the unbelievable upset they had turned around. In the end his head hurt and he needed to eat. He felt too lazy to cook something so he put on some dirty jeans and his Letterman jacket and went out only to be mobbed by a questions and camera flashes.

 

"When was this decision made? Are you and Stark going to join him? Is the transfer immediate?"

 

"HOLY SHIT!" Jon screamed closing the door again. What the hell was that? Everyone was still asleep so what could he do? Call the cops? Why was his front porch filled with reporters and camera crews? Gendry walked down equally sleepy rummaging through the fridge.

 

"Gendry open the front door a sec will you?"

 

Gendry was in a zombie-like state so he didn't even questioned Jon's request opening the door shirtless with low cut pajama pants making the crowd go wild.

 

"Asshole!"-- He muttered coming back to the kitchen where Jon was laughing away.

 

"It is really funny when you're not the one opening the door!" He snickered. "But seriously tho... why the hell is the press outside?"

 

"Dunno..."-- He muttered grabbing a milk jar and going back to his room.

 

He couldn't exactly go out and grab the paper so Jon looked for his phone when he saw he had various twitter notifications. He clicked on ESPNCollege:

 

**'GENDRY WATERS LEAVING KLU AND HEADING TO THE FREE CITIES!'**

 

What'da?... He banged on Gendry's door only to find him already asleep again.

 

"Seriously? And you knew nothing about the media circus outside?" He said shoving his phone on Gendry's face.

 

"Ahhh... so I guess the transfer went public!"-- He said yawning

 

"Gendry we have serious discussions on what shampoo she should buy for the house and you don't tell anyone you transferred to another college? Forget about the team, forget about football; you're my brother!" Jon shouted a little hurt that Gendry kept this away from him.

 

"It was kind of a last minute thing Jon, I wasn't even sure... They offered me a scholarship a while ago and I don't know. I needed a change. KL just doesn't do it for me you know?!"-- He could see the sincerity in Gendry's eyes but he could also see that he was holding back on something.

 

Braavos, Braavos... why was everybody leaving for Braavos? Where they handing out free citizenship's? Arya was to leave in a week over there to check out the scene. ARYA! ARYA! OF COURSE!

 

Jon surprised Gendry giving him a huge,a huge pat in the back and even a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Man... you  _are_  family! I can't even explain how happy I am you want to go to Braavos so you can keep an eye on our little sister. That's loyalty Bro!"

 

"Uhmm... thanks?!"-- Gendry said rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor.

 

"Nahh, thank you Waters. Go back to sleep, we'll talk more about the transfer later" He said leaving the room and walking back down to the kitchen but he was surprised to find Ygritte in the hall leaning against the door with a smile on her face.

 

"Hey there gorgeous... Looking for me?" He was aiming for suave but apparently failed as Ygritte blasted a loud laugh on his face and patted his cheeks.

 

"As always; you know nothing Jon Snow"-- She said dragging him back to bed.

 

 

* * *

**Tomorrow's chapter : Bran**

**Feel free to leave your review**


	5. Like Father; like Son

 

 

 

 

 

 

**BRAN:**

 

 

There was no celebration, no drinks being filled, no loud laughter and certainly no cheers. It was a shame that it took their father having a heart attack to bring them all back together.

Bran looked around at the hospital hall were all his family was standing crying. Eddard Stark had had a heart attack and they where waiting for news from the doctors after they barged him into the ER.

When was the last time they where all together? It had to be a little more than a year ago for Arya's graduation party and he didn't notice up until now how much he missed everyone while he went away for college. It not like they did it on purpose, they were all filled with their studies or work so that left communication to basically an email every now and then. Heart attacks don't exactly announce themselves so Bran was still filling the buzz he had going on when he got the call from his mother.

"Sporting dark sunglasses inside a barely lit hospital corridor is an even worse tale than you actually reeking of pot Brandon"- Gendry said plopping down next to him.

"Yeah... but I still feel like shit. I can feel Mom's eyes on me"

"Your mother only cares about your father right now so lose the glasses ok, you look like a dick"- He said hitting his head and chuckling.

"Where's Arya?"

"I paid one of the nurses fifty buck to give her a bed inside of one of the private rooms so she could sleep. She's been up for more than 24 hours."-

"Paid? Really?" Bran said in a skeptical tone.

"Ok... so maybe I got it for free. Don't judge me! God didn't just give me these baby blue eyes for nothing!"- Their little banter was interrupted not by God but by the man who actually gave Gendry his blue eyes; Robert Baratheon.

"I'm sorry Son"- He said to Bran but looking at Gendry who was completely ignoring him. "I came as soon as I heard. How is he?"-

"We don't know anything yet; we're still waiting for the doctors to tell us something"

"Well I best go and be with your mother. Gendry..."- He said carefully to his son.

"Robert..."- He replied with an sharp tone leaving Robert with no option than to leave.

The pot wasn't helping at all but seeing Gendry and Robert in the same place was like a mind trip! How could they've not known they were related for all these years? It took a nosy reporter obsessed with the newest Heisman Trophy winner to do a bit on digging to found out who was Gendry's dad.

"Is it weird? Having him around?" He asked Gendry who seemed lost in thought.

"He's still the same arrogant bastard I've seen around your house sometimes. Tobho raised me to be the man I am now and your father is till more an important part of my life than he'll ever be"- He said in almost a robotic mode. Bran decided not to questioned him further. The news was still fresh and he remembered how Gendry disappeared for a couple of days not even letting Arya know where he was.

"Eddard Stark's next of kin?"- A doctor finally came over startling everyone. "Wait!"- Gendry yelled running down the hall and returning seconds later with Arya.

"My name is Doctor Luwin and I was the one in charge of your husband surgery"- The old man said talking strait to Catelyn who was being held by Robert himself.

"Surgery? Nobody told us about any surgery!" Rickon roared instantly being calmed down by Sansa and Ygritte.

"Doctor could you please explain to us what happened?"- Rob pleaded with his eyes red from crying. Jon was a mess, he couldn't even talk.

"Your father had a blocked artery that caused his heart to fail. We were able to correct the problem with a Coronary artery bypass but as of now he will need to be placed on medication and severe dietary and lifestyle changes. I assure you that he's ok now but he will still need to stay in the hospital for a few days as we monitor his progress."

"Thank you doctor"- Catelyn said as calm as ever wiping the tears from her eyes. "You heard the doctor children, he needs his rest. I doubt that they'll let anyone see him tonight so I think it's best we all head home"-

"Yeah; I have to go to the airport since my car was found on the landing strip"- By now no one really bothered to ask Robb about his vehicles.

"I'm not leaving!"- Arya said immediately putting her foot down.

"Arya is pointless to stay here"- Catelyn said but Arya had her game face on, nobody was going to move her from her spot.

"The hell it is! My father is in there! He could have died! He can still die and he'll be here all alone! You go; I'm staying!"- At the mere words of Eddard dying they all started to cry and freak out. Arya needed to be contained, fast!

"DO SOMETHING!" Bran seethed shoving Gendry closer to Arya.

"Ar... your mother is right!"-

"I'm dropping out!"-

"WHAT?!"-

"I'm dropping out of college and coming back home to take care of dad! It's obvious he can't take care of himself!- Gendry sighted and moved them further down the hall for some privacy but Bran could still hear them.

"Arya stop being a child! Your mother needs you right now and you shouting that Eddard could have died isn't helping anyone!"- Bran was surprised at how brash Gendry was being but then again it was Arya; she could take it. "Let's go home, sleep in a warm bed and come back early tomorrow"-

"I can't..."- Bran heard Arya talk with the smallest voice ever "What if he's not there tomorrow? I... I... I can't leave him Gendry, I don't want him to leave me!"-

"Come here"- Gendry said not caring where he was or who saw him scooting Arya up in the air, her arms and legs surrounding him like a monkey as he whispered secret things into her hair.

Bran turned around to give them some privacy surprised to see Robert on the other side of the hall giving Catelyn the same peep talk Gendry had just given to Arya. It's not like Bran was indifferent because he wasn't crying like everyone else, he was practical, the doctor said their father was fine and they were in one of the best hospital's in the country. Being a pre-med he knew what a bypass entailed so he wasn't worried. And yes... he was high as fuck!

"I'm still dropping out though"- Arya said continuing with their conversation.

"The hell you are!"- Gendry retorted.

"I'm too far away, I need to be closer to dad. Besides I'm so alone out there"-

"Your dad is a grown man and he would hate to get in the way of your plans. And you're not alone, you have me!"-

"You have your business Gendry and you're still finishing your degree! Add football to the mix and you working all day!"-

"Bullshit, you're my priority!"-

"And classes are starting to overwhelm me. I need to step back!"-

"So let's get a place together!"-

"Be serious Gendry!"-

"I am serious! I'm already looking a place of my own since I'm on my last year and I'm always at your dorm. You getting 'overwhelm' by your classes is shit since you've never gotten anything less than a B since kindergarten. But if it's college life and the people that are bothering you then let's get a place away from campus. Just you and me. We can even take Nym back with us!"-

"You'd do that for me?"-

"I do everything for you Wolf Girl!"- Gendry said in a sweet tone pinching Arya's nose.

"But what about Bella?"-

"Wow... way to ruin a moment Stark!"-

"I don't think she'll like her 'whatever you are to her' living with another girl!"- Arya was starting to get loud so Gendry walked them further away. Naturally Bran followed them.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not sleeping with Bella!"-

"You don't! Actions speak louder than words! And whenever she sees you she's all over you!"-

"So? You don't see me making a scene every time Oberyn wants to 'study' with you!"-

"That's because we actually do study and I'm not sleeping with Oberyn!"-

"I know that, nobody is more aware with whom you are sleeping than  _me_  Arya Lyanna!"-

Arya started crying again so like clockwork Gendry comforted her.  _Jesus; they were a shrink's dream! Each one completely clueless about how much one mean to other_ ; Bran thought.  _I think I'm going to cut this short before someone else figures out that they're sleeping together!_

"Sorry kids but you need to take this show on the road" Arya had a look on her face that showed she still had some fight in her but Gendry's baby blue's stepped in making her cave.

"Fine! But we'll be here first thing in the morning!"- She said walking passed them still pissed off to apologize to their mother. Robert was standing in the middle of the hallway looking unsure.

"Dude... just talk to him"

"It's been a long day Bran, don't push it!"-

"Look... Maybe it's because my dad actually could have died today or the fact that I mixed two really potent benzo's; either way my mind is pretty clear. You're family, Robert is family. Get over it! Because if you plan on keeping up with this ridiculous dance you have going on with Arya before you know it; you are married, she's pregnant with your overachieving children and soon they'll be asking why does Daddy look so much like that fat guy that is always around Grampa Ned"

"I won't get fat!"- He seethed.

"Really? That was all you got out of what I just told you?" Bran sighed, he wasn't kidding. Eventually Robert was going to be a deal breaker because he adored Arya and dotted on her like she was his own. As if on cue Arya approached Robert and gave him the first smile anyone had seen on her face for the last 24 hours. Robert adored Arya since she supposedly looked so much like their late aunt whom he was madly in love with. Gendry mumbled something pretty close to fucker.

"Accept it Waters, I'm always right!"

"I'm never getting fat!"-

"Oh so you're officially accepting that you want to marry my sister?!"

"Fuck off Pothead!"- Gendry said shoving him to the side and reluctantly walking over where Arya stood, asking Robert if he wanted to have dinner later.

"Impressive young padawan. The force is strong in you!"- Ygritte said nodding at Gendry talking to Robert.

"What can I say; I'm a natural!"

"Of course you are... By the way? Your mother just stuffed ten brochures of rehab clinics in her purse and is staging an intervention for when we get back to the house. Let's see how your jedi mind tricks work on her shall we?!"-

"FUCK!"

* * *

**Tomorrow's chapter : Rickon**

**Feel free to leave your review**

 


	6. Grocery Shopping

**RICKON:**

 

 

 

"So... I have a question."

 

"I've never had an STD in my life, talk to Theon"--

 

"Fuck you!" (Though he did make a mental note to ask Theon about those) "Actually it was more of a request. What are you doing later?" Rickon asked Gendry as they walked around the supermarket following Arya as she picked out anything that had light and gluten free written on it. It was three days before Christmas and as always there was a full house under the Stark roof.

 

"Nothing... probably slack off at your house. Why?"-- 

 

"See, there's this girl..."

 

"Of course there is..."-- Gendry scoffed.

 

"And she has a sister..." At this Gendry stopped the grocery kart and turned around with wide eyes.

 

"Ok... If you had a threesome just let me say that I'll deny ever knowing about it but I hope to God that the lights were on and there were lots of mirrors. Just saying"--

 

"No, it's not that... hold up have you had a threesome?" Rickon barely said getting the words out of his mouth when Gendry shushed him, looking around like a madman to see if anyone heard him.

 

"HELL NO! I don't do that stuff. One girl is enough for me."--

 

"Ohhh...anyway, there's this girl that I really like and..."

 

"Hold up. I know she's a single child but just to be clear; you have nothing to do with my little cousin right?!"--

 

"For the millionth time; Shireen is like a sister to me! And she isn't so little if you knew what she was up to with my buddy Matthos..."

 

"What?!" Gendry shrieked making people look at them.

 

"Nothing! Just let me finish ok?!... Look, there's this girl I really like but her father apparently lives in the fifteenth century and won't let her go out unless her sister goes out with her so I need you as my wing-man"

 

"Oh that is so not happening!"-- Gendry full on laughed at him moving to another aisle.

 

"C'mon man, it's for the greater good! We both get laid!"

 

"You don't have to worry about my sex life Rick,  _trust me_!"--

 

"Really? Because I've known you all my life and I have never, ever seen you with a girl. So unless you're doing the deed with my sister I think you either A) Support the blow up doll industry or B) Have a really wicked side booty game"

 

" _Side booty game_? What are you; a lame 70's pimp? And it's option C) Utterly gay. He hops around all day in a pink tutu back home in Braavos"-- Arya said putting some items in the kart.

 

"Go away Ar, this is a male conversation. And speaking of asses; Dad didn't see you go out did he? Or he'd have another heart attack with that sad excuse for shorts you're wearing."

 

"So? Let men objectify me. 'Wicked side booty games' have fathers and brothers too you know"-- With the excuse of needing to soak up as much of cold as possible for when she'd returned back to Braavos; Arya tended to dress with very few shades of clothing. Today's getup was a pair of high waist short shorts and a off the shoulders crop top that read '#1 on the naughty list'.

 

"They make her legs look incredible"-- Gendry said out of the blue "What? And they're weather friendly, Braavos is hot as hell!"--

 

"We're in Winterfell on Christmas! We have to walk around with shovels for the snow if we want to leave the house!" Rickon protested trying to give his sister his jacket.

 

"You guys are such dorks"-- Arya said walking away, completely ignoring them.

 

"Anyway... are you coming with?" He continued with their previous conversation. "These girls are seriously hot!... Speak of the devil" Before Gendry could reply a pair of glorious breasts walked towards them, behind them an equally glorious looking girl.

 

"Rickon?!"-- Said the girl but looking at Gendry from top to bottom.

 

"Jeyne? Hey, fancy meeting you here and on busy days like these no wonder" Rickon said, ever the flirt giving her a peck on her cheek. "Where's Will?"

 

"Oh, she's back in the Inn. You know how Christmas time is, everything is full! That's actually why I'm here, restocking the kitchen. What are you doing here?"-- 

 

"My sister wanted to buy some healthy food for my Dad and his no fat diet. This is Gendry; the guy I told you about!" Rickon had to nudge Gendry since he was busy looking at something over the meat section.

 

"Gendry; nice to meet you"-- He said with the emotion of a corpse. Thank God Jeyne was too busy checking him out that she didn't notice.

 

"Jeyne; the pleasure is mine. Rickon speaks a great deal about you. I feel like I've know you forever"-- She said batting her eyelashes into thin air as Gendry was now downright ignoring them.  _Do women like this sort of thing? Being ignored?_  


 

"Gendry this is Jeyne; she's Willow's sister. You know;  _the girl_  I was talking to you about" Rickon pressed on his words while trying to get Gendry's attention which was now focused on Arya who was talking animatedly to one of the supermarket workers.

 

"Yes... of course. Willow; Jeyne's sister. Got it"-- Thank Fuck Jeyne excused herself to answer a phone call.

 

"Seriously? You are the worst backup ever!"-- Rick seethed at Gendry and his lack of trying to even acknowledge Jeyne.

 

"Rickon; who is your sister talking to?"-- Gendry asked as Arya seemed in merged in conversation pointing at different meat cuts while there is no poetic way to say that the other man was checking out her ass. 

 

"Oh... I think that's the butcher's boy; Mycah." Rickon replied squinting to see closer. "Him and Arya used to spend a lot of time together at summer camp and he had like this major thing for Arya. Let me just tell you Mom used to get killer discounts when she bought in the butchery"

 

"Of course she did..."-- Gendry muttered under his breath.

 

"Gendry I really like this girl, I need you to help me on this!" He pleaded.

 

"So what do I have to do with all of this? I haven't been on a proper date in ages Rick, nor do I want to. I'm perfectly content as I am, I have too much going on in Braavos. Rob will be a better help!"--

 

"Robb has man-whore slashed all over his pretty face and don't forget he's actually trying to date the Frey girl; Jon is whipped to the point of slavery and Theon was never an option. I'd ask Bran but I'm not sure which Reed he actually likes. You're like 'the boy next door' poster child! Jeyne's parent will love me once they see you so I'll be able to date Willow without having them worry that their daughter is dating the wild wolf"

 

"Violent!"--

 

"Uh?"

 

"You're the Violent Wolf; Arya's the wild one!"--

 

"Potatos - potatos Waters... and two trips to juvy hall doesn't make you a death row inmate!"

 

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Rick but I don't really date. Besides Arya wanted to watch some Christmas films so..."-- Gendry shrugged away. Rickon was about to fall on his knees to beg him to accept when Arya came back with more groceries.

 

"Soooooooo I need you to take this back to the house; Sansa's on kitchen duty so she'll know what to with all this!"--

 

"Didn't you drag us all the way here so you could cook Dad something?"

 

"Yeah, but I bumped into an old friend and we're going to have a couple of drinks. And it's not like Dad is going to starve, Mom has him eating low carb snacks every three hours"--

 

"What old friend? We were supposed to see The Grinch tonight!"-- Gendry said suddenly very red faced staring daggers to the butcher boy; Mycah who cowered away from his stare.

 

"So? It's Christmas! That movie is practically on repeat in every channel! Besides; I already told Mycah I'd go out with him"--

 

"Just like that?"--

 

"Just like that what?"--

 

"You just go around accepting random dates from guys you haven't seen in years and leave me alone without a heads up? What the hell am I supposed to do now?"-- Although Rickon sure as hell didn't want to get in between whatever these two were talking about he saw an opportunity and he took it.

 

"Actually you can go on a double date with me!"

 

"What?!"-- They both yelled as if they remembered he was there but completely forgetting they where in the middle of a supermarket.

 

"Since Arya is going out you should do it as well. I mean; you guys spend way too much time together as it is and c'mon, are you really going to say no to that?" Rickon said gesturing to Jeyne who was still talking on her phone.

 

"Yes Gendry; how can you say no to  _that_?!"-- Arya spat.

 

"Hey... I'm not the one going on a date!"-- Gendry spat back starting a staring contest. It only took one rise of Arya's eyebrow to make Gendry cave.

 

"Is this about that chick making a pass at me the other day at the car wash?"--

 

"No! This is about us being two independent single human beings with free will to date whoever they want!"--

 

"Fine! Then I'll guest I will go out with Rickon then"--

 

"Fine! Go on and ring fake tit's bells all night long for all I care"--

 

"Actually they're not fake"

 

"Shut up Rickon!"-- They both yelled stomping away from each other.

 

Arya was long gone with her 'date' as they were loading the groceries on to Gendry's truck when Jeyne approached them with a sad face.

 

"Guys I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to go out with you today"--

 

"What? Why?" Rickon tried to sound apologetic and thoughtful when inside he was crying since he wasn't going to get laid that night.

 

"Willow just called and told me she totally forgot our Mom's Christmas present so I have to go buy her something nice."--

 

"Well that sucks, specially on such short notice and all the stores are filled with people!"

 

"I know. I think I'll go to a jewelry store and play it safe"--

 

"Can I go with you?"-- Gendry pipped up for the first time since Arya left.

 

"To the jewelry store? Sure!"-- Jeyne said happily.

 

"Yeah... I need to do some last minute shopping. Rick you don't mind if we go together alone? We can meet up later with Willow for some drinks!"--  _Finally he's listening to his dick_ ; Rickon though. Even more happy than Jeyne that Gendry finally got in touch with his libido. Seriously what is wrong with the guy? He could have any woman in Westeros yet the most action he'd seen him get was from his three year old twin cousins.

 

"Sure, a date it is!"

 

**Later that night...**

 

"And where have you been young man? Dinner was served quite a long time ago"-- His mother Catelyn said while washing the dishes. Rickon had just come back from having dinner but he was always hungry so he went to the kitchen were as always; half his family was. Only missing was Arya who must still be on her date while Eddard would surely be in his study.

 

"I was at a date mother! With a fine young girl and her very nice sister. Gendry can vouch for me since he was with me, it was a double date!"

 

"Gendry went on a date?"-- Sansa asked completely skeptical.

 

"Yes..."

 

"Gendry actually went out with a girl? Other than Arya?"-- Bran asked with the same voice tone as Sansa.

 

"Yeah, I mean what's so strange about it? He is single!"

 

"Don't ask me; I think it's nice Gendry finally did something other than work"-- Jon said making Sansa roll her eyes.

 

"Yeah well don't expect a Christmas Miracle. Gendry doesn't date; period! He just goes wherever Arya goes"-- Robb said eating a carrot.

 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Jeyne is really pretty and he spent all afternoon with her. He even went shopping with her to the jewelry store"

 

Catelyn dropped a dish and the whole room went silent... "The jewelry store?"-- She said with tears in her eyes.

 

"Uhm... yeah, the one on the corner of the main street"

 

"Oh my God! That's Cartier!"-- Sansa squealed, her eyes filled with tears as well. Suddenly both women turned towards each other in a hug and started crying.

 

"What the hell is going on?"-- Jon was like Rickon; completely oblivious.

 

"Unless you know anything about princess cuts and seating arrangements you both really do not want to know"-- Bran said exiting the kitchen with a smile on his face. Jon followed him while Sansa and Catelyn were still crying but they were now laughing as well. It was kind of creepy.

 

"I know it's been a while but I never thought the dick had the balls"-- Rob said with a tone of wonder and actually wiping out some tears from his eyes.

 

Whatever mass hysteria going around the house he didn't want to take part of it so Rickon took some leftovers and went up to his room. He was in the middle of a nasty battle of Call of Duty when his phone rang. Surprisingly it was a text from Jeyne, surely wanting Gendry's phone number.

 

**So? Did she like it? JH**

**Who liked what? RS**

**The ring! Did your sister like the ring? She's such a lucky girl JH**

 

 

  
_Unless you know anything about princess cuts and seating arrangements you both really do not want to know_... Bran had said.

 

  
_I know it's been a while but I never thought the dick had the balls_...where Rob's words.

 

  
_I don't do that stuff. One girl is enough for me_... Was Gendry's quick and honest response not only today but every time some tried to fix him up.

 

He could actually hear Sansa and Catelyn signing from downstairs, drinking wine and celebrating and now Jeyne was talking about a ring?!

 

Ok... Gendry presumably bought a ring, a ring for who? Jeyne said sister, so what; Arya? Gendry bought Arya a ring. So what's the big deal? Yes, it's a bit weird giving someone a ring, I mean it's not like he was going to ask her to... "HOLY SHIT!"-- He howled getting out of bed and running to the door.

 

"So, he finally figured it out"-- Bran said. He was sitting on the front porch smoking a cigarette with Jon and Rob.

 

"Yup... that only leaves Jon here but I think we're better leaving him in the dark"-- Robb chuckled messing Jon's hair.

 

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"-- Jon pouted liked a child but was ignored.

 

Meanwhile Rickon was going on a 100 in Robb's car; the only car he could take since it was the only one that wasn't locked. It was pretty easy stealing a car if it didn't have doors and you just had to hot wire it to make it start. The car's current state since the last time Theon borrowed it. 

 

Rickon arrived in less than 15 minutes to the Mott's house pounding on the door not caring it was almost twelve am. After a while Gendry opened the door.

 

"Jesus Rickon are you trying to give my aunt and uncle heart attacks? They're considered senior citizens for fuck sake!"--

 

"You like Arya!" He blurted not knowing where to start.

 

"I've lived with the girl for the past couple of years. I think it's implied that I like your sister"-- Gendry answered rubbing his eyes, he must have been sleeping.

 

"Yeah but you  _like her_  like her!" Rickon hated how dumb he sounded but at the same time he really was dumb for not noticing it before.

 

"I love her..."-- Gendry finally said with no hesitation in his eyes.

 

"The ring?"

 

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. She's still too young but it's definitely what I want to do in the future"--

 

"Wow... so all these years?" Rickon said dumbfounded.

 

"Yup..."--

 

"All these years when I thought you were this football sex god getting free passes everywhere in Westeros you've basically been...?"

 

"I  _was_  a football god, got  _plenty_  of sex... I'm just not comfortable talking about having sex with your sister Rick"

 

"But how come?... Shit! She went on a date!"

 

"Am I jealous? Yes! Worried? No! Your sister is a pretty difficult one. Tell her she's in an actual relationship and she'll freak out saying dating isn't for her and that she doesn't want to be tied down to a person. I'll just ride it out till she realize I'm  _it_  for her"--

 

"Wow... I don't know if I should punch you or hug you" Rickon said sitting on the doorsteps followed by Gendry.

 

"Well.. Robb punched me and Bran hugged me. You? Should probably call your dad"--

 

"Dad? Why?"

 

"Cuz those policemen are looking at Robb's car and I think Theon returned it with fake car plates"--

 

"Shit... I'm going to jail again aren't I?"

 

"Don't worry. I'll bail you out and no one will know"--

 

"Gendry... I don't care who Sansa ends up with. You will officially be my favorite brother in law"

 

"Don't be so sure. I paid a ridiculous amount of money on your sister's engagement ring! If the bail is too high I'll have to call Eddard"--

 

"Well then... let's hope the officer on duty is a woman so you can charm her pants off."

 

 

* * *

**Tomorrow's chapter : Arya**

**Feel free to leave your review**


	7. If It Ain't Broken...

**ARYA:**

 

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?..._

 

"Ugh... you did that on purpose!"-

"Of course I did, I need to get up and I can't do it by myself. Help me" Arya said in a childlike voice as Gendry mumbled out of bed to turn off the alarm clock Arya had set for exactly...

"For fuck's sake Ar, it's 5.30 in the morning!"-

"I know but I have training at first hour and then I have my dissertation at nine so I figured I'd get a good run before..."

"I got in at 2 Arya, I have slept exactly three and a half hours!"- Gendry said standing in front of the bed fuming.

"I know... but..." and that was it! No words other than her infamous Puss in Boots crying face and Gendry's fight left his body.

"I cannot believe you woke me up at 5.30 a.m just so I could cook you pancakes... and with a Taylor Swift song"- Gendry said under breath as he crashed down on the bed again engulfing her under the covers.

"And coffee! Geeeeeeeen what are you doing? Get up!" Arya whined as Gendry buried his head on the crook of her neck.

"Go back to sleep Woman! You'll have plenty of time and you'll get your food once you wake up!"

"And coffee, don't forget my coffee!"

"And your coffee... brat!"- He replied already asleep.

"Stupid bull" She mumbled following him to dreamland.

**...**

 

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy (hey what's up girl)_

_Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (let's go)_

_Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back..._

 

"Motherfucker!" Arya roared getting up throwing the alarm clock Gendry had purposely set to the horrible voice of Kesha to wake her up. She swung her arm across the bed to smack him in the head but hit the mattress as she found herself alone in bed.

Rolling out of bed she followed the scent of fresh coffee down to the kitchen where she found Gendry placing breakfast on the table, her favorite: blueberry pancakes with chocolate syrup.

"Morning"- He said looking looking tired but still ridiculously gorgeous with so little hours of sleep.

"Screw you Gen... that was low. Only I do stuff like that!" She said already with her mouth full. That was until she saw the clock on the wall.

"7.47?! GENDRY YOU LET ME SLEEP IN! SYRIO IS GOING TO KILL ME!"- She said spitting food all over the table. Gendry on the other hand just waltzed through the kitchen as if nothing was wrong and handed her a pack of cleaning rags.

"You; clean that!"-

"BUT!" Arya was already going to scream bloody murder when Gendry cut her off with a kiss on her forehead.

"Syrio called; he had something to do back in the faculty so he cancelled your training session. You have more than enough time to get ready for your dissertation at 9 and just to make sure I sorted your clothes for the day and got all your papers in order. Now be a good Wench and clean up. I'm going to sleep a little bit more since  _someone_  didn't let me earlier"-

 

**...**

 

"Stupid, patronizing, presumptuous, bullheaded ass!" Arya mumbled as she walked to the science building. Every other person would be glad to have someone help you get ready for your day but Arya being Arya was pissed off at the fact that Gendry not only did all those thing but that he successfully annoyed her in the process.

She was mad because she was walking in her ridiculously high but comfortably padded heels Gendry had bought her last year, because;  _"You need to look more_ _professional and besides; that way I wont dwarf_ _you every day"_. His voice rang in her head along with the image of his irritating smirk.

She was angry he had picked her grey pantsuit outfit instead of her normal pencil skirts because of course she had forgotten she was meeting Professor Baelish this morning and;  _"If I catch the fucker checking you out one more time I will kill him with my bare hands"_

She was annoyed because assuming she forgot to charge her cellphone the night before (which she did) he had given her his because;  _"Your entire family will end up calling me anyway once you don't_ _answer them"_

And she was furious because he had even managed to put out on the bed along with the clothes; her favorite lingerie set. It was green... which happened to be Gendry's favorite color.

"Good Morning" She growled trying not to notice Baelish displeased face of not being able to see her legs. Arya was ready to run fast though her dissertation when her heart stopped after opening her briefcase and seeing a note addressed to her.

 

_Knock'em dead with your brains cuz you always do it with your beauty._

_You've got this._

_Love G_

_PS; He can't see your legs but your ass looks glorious in that suit. Call me if he put's one finger on you._

 

_How can someone so annoying be so perfect at the same time?_!; she though as her anger left her body as she was ready to knock them dead as Gendry so eloquently said. The presentations were sorted alphabetically so she was one of the last, so quite frankly not caring about what the others where saying she grabbed Gendry's cellphone as an incoming message popped on the screen. It was the Stark Group message alert.

 

**RICKON:**  So? Are you a Doctor of rocks yet?

**GENDRY:**  It a doctorate in Geological Science you ass!

**GENDRY:**  It's Arya btw

**ROBB:**  Of course it's you. Gendry called all of us to let us know you had his phone. That's one gutsy guy handing out his phone to his woman.

**GENDRY:**  Not everyone has some side ass you know! How's Roslyn doing? and I'm not Gendry's woman :/

**SANSA:**  Of course you're not... You're his Lady :*

**GENDRY:** Fuck off Sans!

**JON:**  Back off guys! How are you doing kid? Ready to nail it?

**GENDRY:** Honestly? I could do this in my sleep which is the only thing that worries me. I think I might fall dead in this chair.

**RICKON:**  Waters keeping you up with the D?

**BRAN:**  No sexual innuendos tyvm!

**GENDRY:** Would you guys drop it with the Gendry crap? You do realize he'll read all of this once he get's his phone back?!

**SANSA:**  Arya the guy washes your underwear. I think we are all passed the TMI phase.

**GENDRY:**  That's just because I've been busy studying for my final project!

**ROBB:**  And he cooks for you...

**RICKON:**  And cleans the house...

**JON:**  And writes back to Catelyn every week over email pretending he's you just so she knows you're ok.

**ROBB:**  LOL I didn't know that! Jesus Arya, ease on the whip!

**GENDRY:**  The fuck Jon?! Nobody knew that!

**BRAN:**  Everybody BUT Mom knows that Ar. He writes ' _Dear Mother'_  and signs off ' _your loving daughter'_.

**ROBB:**  OMG I can't breathe! LOL LOL LOL

**GENDRY:**  Eat me! I'm signing off!

**JON:**  Sorry Kid. But it is kind of funny. Grit says 'Hey'. Text us once you're done.

**BRAN:**  LLAP

**SANSA:**  Break a leg Sis! Love you! Harry and I will go up there this weekend to celebrate #hotdoctah

**RICKON:**  Ditto on what everyone said.

**ROBB:**  Hey Arry; it's Roslyn. My idiot fiance is on the floor laughing. Don't mind him. Good luck!

Arya had still time to kill since they were still on the M's so ignoring her siblings she decided there was no other logical thing to do than to fool around with Gendry's phone. Being the party pooper that he was he had deleted all the games so naturally went to the photo gallery, which was even more boring than his text messages (all her's by the way). A folder for his truck which was his baby, one dedicated for his construction sites and housing designs, another one filled with pictures of Nymeria which made her coo making people shush her. Another filled with random things and the last one was nameless and was password protected.

G-E-N-D-R-Y... access denied

W-A-T-E-R-S... access denied. Uhmm that made her think; what would Gendry be hiding anyway?

B-A-R-A-T-H-E-O-N... access denied.

S-T-A-R-L-O-R-D... access denied

Curiosity was Arya's kryptonite so if she wouldn't find out was what was in the nameless folder she was going to freak out and forget about her dissertation. She decided to email him.

* * *

FROM: Gendry Waters

TO: WatersConstructions

SUBJECT: What's the password?

What are you hiding? Do you miss the porn stash you think I didn't see you throw away when I moved in?

Arya Stark.

Annoyed / Future PhD

* * *

FROM: WatersConstructions

TO: Gendry Waters

SUBJECT: How come I am emaling myself?

I'm busy...at work...

Get your PhD so you'll have a job as well.

Gendry Waters

Tired bastard because someone didn't let him sleep enough last night.

* * *

FROM: Gendry Waters

TO: WatersConstructions

SUBJECT: Booooo f'ing hooooo!

C'mon on! Don't be an ass! My turn is almost up and I need a distraction. You know how anxious I get!

Arya Stark

Future tour Guide of Jellystone Park

* * *

FROM: WatersConstructions

TO: Gendry Waters

SUBJECT: Eat something!

I packed you two apples in your briefcase. Eat with your mouth closed.

Not everyone finds it adorable like I do.

Gendry Waters.

Good Manners coach.

"Of course he did" she said rolling her eyes and grabbing an apple. They were green; her favorite. But of course Gendry knew that.

* * *

FROM: WatersConstructions

TO: Gendry Waters

SUBJECT: You're welcome.

Busy. Call me once you have the yellow star on your forehead.

Gendry Waters.

Your Bull.

PS: The password is M-Y-L-A-D-Y

* * *

"Miss Stark? We are ready for you" The little email banter with Gendry had distracted her enough that it was already her turn. So cleaning apple-juice from the side of her mouth and ignoring Baelish's eyes on her ass as she walked towards the podium Arya went head on presenting her dissertation to hopefully; her future peers.

She was vivacious, meticulous, thorough and articulate. Just like Gendry said; she knocked it right out of the park and before she knew it she was being congratulated by everybody in the room. Walking outside she sent her father a quick text but ignored her siblings, she needed to see something first.

M-Y-L-A-D-Y... access granted

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"- An elderly woman scolded her as she sat down in the nearest bench to process the millions and millions of pictures of herself that Gendry had stashed away on his phone. Her making funny faces, laughing, eating, sleeping, singing, (attempting to) cooking, sparring with Syrio, you name it; Gendry had captured it on a picture. The phone rang. Eddard Stark's name flashing up front and center of the screen.

"Hi Daddy"

"Hello Little One, congratulations on this newest achievement. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. But let me say you looked beautiful up there! Your mother is so proud"-

"Don't sweat it Dad, it was just boring jibber jabber... Wait; what do you mean  _'I looked good up there'_?"

"You think I'd miss my little girl getting her PhD? Gendry skyped the whole thing to us. And it wasn't boring at all"-

Arya froze and didn't need to wait too long to see where the sneaky traitor was. She just had to follow the giggles of the stupid undergrads that walked pass the corner to see Gendry waiting for her with his stupid million dollar smile and a stupid bouquet of blue winter roses. All raged jeans, boots, and rolled up sleeves.

"Daddy? I'll call you later ok? I have some ball detaching to do"

"Ok Darling, send Gendry my regards"- Eddard chuckled ending the call.

She pushed Gendry off the door and got in the truck without saying a word which didn't bother him. He was still smiling once he got inside and threw the flowers in her lap.

"I hate talking in public!" She seethed not looking at him.

"No, you hate seeing familiar faces in the crowd if you talk in public!"- He shot right back playing with the radio.

"Exactly my point! You skyped my whole presentation? The fuck Gendry? I would have blown the whole thing if I found out you where filming me!"

"And that is why I wasn't even in the room when you talked! I gave my Ipad to one of the judges. Your Dad wanted to be here Arya, he was sad that he couldn't fly over because of his heart condition. You can't blame me for letting him see you kick ass as always"-

Well that made her shut up... Again; annoying yet perfect.

"Can I have my phone back?"- He interrupted her inner banter.

"No! And by the way; stalker much? You are like one second away from creepvile! What's with the pictures Gendry?"

"Can we please get home first? The last time we 'talked' about something in the truck you nearly threw us off a cliff"-

"Whatever..." She huffed annoyed at Gendry but more annoyed at herself because what did he really do? Grant her father's wish of being with her on her big day? Waking her up, cooking her breakfast, ironing her clothes and organizing her paperwork so she would have any setbacks?

"We're home. Coming in?"- Gendry asked from outside of the truck as she didn't even realized they arrived but her stubbornness won and ignored him staying inside.

"Whatever..."- It was his time to be annoyed and quickly went inside the house.

'Home' was a little house on the beach-side in Braavos for the past four years; the perfect solution when Gendry had ended up staying in Braavos building up from scratch his own construction company while Arya finished her Geology studies. A little but perfectly distributed house with a living room, kitchen, laundry room and backyard that essentially was the beach. Three rooms that ended up; one being the guest room, another one for Nymeria and the third for them since they already where so used to sleeping with each other so why have two rooms when Arya ended up sneaking into Gendry's room in the middle of the night and vice-versa?

It wasn't weird! It was Gendry! They had been having slumber parties since she could remember. And it wasn't awkward I mean why should it? Gendry knew what was under the covers, he had taken her virginity as a favor when she was eighteen when she was tired of being a virgin and wanted to know what was all the hype about sex. That was was friends did right? Right?!...

She got out of the truck and barged into the house to find Gendry. He was upstairs in the bathroom changing his dirty clothes.

"Why do you know so much about me?"

"That's a trick question isn't it?"- He said eyeing her warily while she was just checking out his washboard stomach.

"I'm serious Gendry! I'm having a moment. Now answer me!" She seemed to get his attention as he sat on the toilet brushing his hair our of his eyes. He needed a haircut but she had forbidden him getting one, he looked hot with long hair.

"Ok... what can I do to offer you some clarity?" He said with sincerity, with no humor in his voice whatsoever. Only kindness.

"Why do you have so many pictures of me on your phone?"

"Because I like looking at you. What else?"-

"I'm serious Gendry!"

"So am I Arya! I like to look at pictures of you on my phone when I'm away on a site or you have busy days on the University. It's not like it's a secret. I mean, ok; I'm guilty of snapping out a fair share of them while you sleep but in most of them you're posing for me. And it's a two way street Stark; you like looking at me as much as I like looking at you!"-

"I do not!"

"Yes you do"- He said mimicking her voice. "You hate shopping yet you take  _me_ to the mall when I need new clothes just so you can make sure I get the right pair of jeans for my ass. And lets not forget the no shirt rule you have"-

"You're the one who sleeps shirtless!"

"Yes! But you're the one who rips my shirt off in the middle of the living room at broad daylight because and I quote  _'my chest reminds you of the Wall making you less homesick'_  Seriously? I could do a sitcom based on the comment alone!"-

"So what? You're being prudish now? Or is there finally some girl worthy of the great Gendry Waters!"

"Now who's the stupid one?!"- Gendry said standing up and leaving the bathroom; going shirtless to the kitchen.  _Get your eyes off his butt Arya_ ; she though walking right behind him.

"You know now, maybe that's it! We've been cooped up in this house together for so long that we are practically dating each other!"

"Arya..."- He sighted "We _are_  dating each other!"-

"No we're not! We just live together!" She said breaking a sweat.

"We've has sex 7 times this week, on different surfaces and it's only Monday"-

"That's because I was stressed with my dissertation"

"We've been having sex for the last four years"-

"Well... cuz sex decompresses me! And I haven't met anyone yet!"

"Babe? Come here..."- He said making Arya kick herself in the head as she immediately walked over and sat on his lap.

"Arry... you haven't met anyone because you have  _me_. You have had me since you're a kid and legally I would have ended up arrested since you where basically jail-bait. You haven't met anyone because the whole island knows I would kick the shit out of anyone who looks twice at my girl.  _My_  girl; that's you Arya! I haven't slept with anyone since I slept with you on your eighteenth birthday and I have no desire in doing so. We are dating not because we live together, not because I do everything for you and certainly not because your brother's would kill me if I stepped away... We're are dating because we love each other, we support each other and love each other. Because you bring out the best in me and I bring out the best in you. Now; here's what we are going to do:

I am going to go upstairs and take a bath while you wrap your little head around all of this since the world knows you don't do well with relationship issues. Then you are going to go up to our room where I am going to undress you and fuck you till Wednesday. I'll give you Thursday to take a breather and recharge and then on Friday I am going to take you out to dinner and pull out the ring I have been carrying around in my pocket for the past two years... Then, more sex till possibly next week. Got it?"- Arya nodded feeling like she was just hit by a truck.

"Good girl"- He said standing up and giving her a little kiss on the lips.

"Son of a bitch... we  _are_  dating! I love Gendry Waters!" Arya said out loud sitting alone in the kitchen. She was knee deep in a successful and long-lasting relationship without even knowing it.

_Well if it ain't broken why fix it?_ ; she though running up the stairs yelling Gendry.

"Hey boyfriend; think we can skip the bath time and head strait to bed?"

* * *

**Tomorrow's chapter : Eddard**

**Feel free to leave your review**


	8. That's no way to treat your sister!

 

**EDDARD:**

 

 

 

 

After eighteen years Eddard Stark was finally going to have a quiet house with no kids and enjoy his wife all for himself!

 

As Rickon went up the stage to get his diploma he couldn't help but smile and thank the God's for his family but  more importantly that Rickon had chosen Skagos to go to college which was far away instead of Winterfell U. Don't get him wrong; he loved his children but then again you weren't the one who lived in a house with six children, their friends, significant others and pet wolves. Maybe that's why he had a heart condition.

 

"Let's go up to the front so we can get pictures Ned"-- His wife said excitingly looking gorgeous as always.

 

"You go ahead with the kids Darling, I'll wait here with the baby" He said holding his first grandchild. Jon's little boy; Jeor.

 

Benjen often joked that if war broke the Starks would have immunity all over the country. Sansa lived in the Vale with her boyfriend Harrold, Bran was away at college at Greywater while Jon lived with Ygritte not so far of the Wall. Rob was the closest in Winter Town and last but not least Arya was in Braavos; at least she was with Gendry making Eddard feel more safe about her well being. That boy took care of her like she was his little sister. Speak of the devil...

 

"Hello Gendry! Did you make it in time?" He said picking up his phone careful of the baby in his arms.

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark but our bags got lost and I'm afraid we're still at the airport sorting it out."-- He could hear Arya giggling on the other side of the phone but he wasn't sure since Jeor was in the middle of his baby blabbing.

 

"It's ok... just bring her home when it gets sorter. You too Gendry, you have a room prepared just for you"

 

"Thank you Mr. Stark. I am under the impression that you guys will be celebrating Rickon and Shireen's graduation all afternoon right?"--

 

"Yes, you know your father. He rented the whole hunting lodge so we'll be heading strait over there after we finish with the photo shot"

 

"Perfect! I mean... that's great"-- Gendry squeaked.

 

  
_Gendry pant's down!_ ; he was sure he heard Arya say over the line.

 

"I'm sorry?!"

 

"Oh that's just Arya saying 'Gendry calm down' because of the bags. Yup, that's what she said...Ouch, Ar that hurt!"--

 

"It's ok, the signal is breaking up. See you soon Gendry, just bring my girl home"

 

"Of course Sir"--

 

"Well it seems like you won't be seeing your Auntie Arya just yet my boy" Eddard said cooing over his grandchild.

 

"Oh my God, why? Did they elope?!"-- Sansa practically yelled as Jon reached for his son. Why was he sending dirty looks over to Sansa?

 

"Rob! Yes, I was talking about Rob and Roslyn. Who else?"-- She said with her face flushed.

 

"Wow Sans, nice save"-- Bran muttered as the rest of the family walked back from the stage.

 

"Yeah, our little bird here was talking about the crazy idea I had days ago about eloping but don't worry Mom, you'll get your wedding"-- Rob said hugging Roslyn.

 

"You better!"-- Catelyn said eyeing Jon and Ygritte. "Unless these two decide to make things legal"--

 

"I had his baby in my womb for 9 months, It doesn't get more official than that Mrs. S"-- Ygritte said blunt as always.

 

"Aye... and you'll get your fare share of weddings soon"-- This time it was Jon who was glared upon and Eddard was clueless and quite frankly tired. Rickon's graduation party meant a full house so he hadn't been able to get a good night sleep for days.

 

"There you are!"-- His oldest friend Robert yelled even though they were at arms reach.

 

"Well let's go eat and drink then! Ned, you ride with me! Cat? be a doll and ride with my brother Stannis, I'm afraid I'd kill him if I try to pull even deeper the stick he has up his ass"--

 

"Mom can Ros and I hitch a ride? My car is..."-- Robb pipped up.

 

"Theon; of course" Ned muttered

 

They all got inside of their cars as Eddard's headache was getting worse. Robert's beer breath wasn't helping, it's safe to say that Eddard was driving.

 

"So?"-- Robert asked drinking a beer from the cooler he had in his car.

 

"So what?"

 

"Did my boy call you?"--

 

"Gendry? Yes, he called just a while ago to inform me of his plans with Arya"

 

"Good, nice to know he finally grew some balls and asked our little wolf the big question. Although knowing her she would have asked him all by herself"--

 

"Robert what are you talking about? Also, I think you've had too much to drink already!"

 

"Shit! I've run my big mouth again haven't I?"--

 

"If that's your way on saying you are drunk than I must agree"

 

"Did I ever tell you about the time I had a threesome with some girls in Lannisport?"-- 

 

This was going to be a long day.

 

 

**.....**

 

 

By six in the afternoon Eddard had had enough!

 

Robert had gotten in three fights with three different people, Stannis had approached him with basically a pre prenup agreement if Rickon dared to put a hand on his daughter. Catelyn was frantic trying to appease Roslyn's father Walder who crashed the party while Eddard was doing his bloody best to ignore the fact that Theon had disappeared to the ladies room with his sister in law Lysa.

 

So telling no one he did was what best for himself, he called a cab and left home. Finally alone, with no kids running around and no wolves barking. Certainty not any more clothes thrown around the floor... _Is that a shirt?_  


 

Going inside of the house there was a trail of clothing scattered around the living room leading towards the guest room.

 

"Oh God! Right there, right fucking there!"--

 

''Faster!''--

 

''Harder!''--

 

''Yes... yes... yes!''--

 

Eddard froze! Theon couldn't have possibly convinced Lysa to have sex with him! Let alone to have sex with him in her sister's house who by the way had raised him like one of her own!

 

"I'm too old for this" Eddard mumbled retreating back to his office for a much needed glass of scotch and a cuban cigar since Cat wasn't around when he noticed for the first time the luggage on the floor right beside the main door.

 

''Gendry pleeeeeease... Ohh, God don't stop, don't you dare stop!''--

 

Gendry? What the hell was he doing here when he was supposed to be at the Airport? And more importantly who was he with?... Where... was... Arya?

 

"For fuck's sake babe, give a guy a chance to recharge!"--

 

"We are staying in here all the weekend, under my parent's roof. That's no sex for almost four days, that is simply unacceptable. Now get up soldier, Winter wants to come!"--

 

  
_That voice... It couldn't be! She is a child, she doesn't even care about boys and dating!_  Eddard's hands where shaking as he got closer to the door of the guest room which was slightly open.

 

"A quick fuck per m'Lady's wishes!"--

 

"Don't call me a lady stupid!"--

 

Eddard was just about the open the door wide when something or someone (s) crashed against the door hard hitting him square on the face making him fall on the floor.

 

"Wait, did you hear that?"--

 

"You not having sex with me? Of course I did! C'mon Gendry, I want at least two more orgasms till everybody gets back!"--

 

"Wait, I have to check it out"--

 

And that was how Gendry found Eddard lying of the floor with his nose broken and how Eddard found himself face to face, or better said 'face to penis' with Gendry's very erect member just there, out in the open.

 

"Daddy?"-- Arya said horrified as she peeked from behind Gendry's large frame. Thank God Gendry had a big frame, he didn't need to see his daughter naked as well.

 

"That!" He said gesturing towards the young couple "Is not the way brother's and sisters treat each other!"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**THE END.**

 

 

**Short little stories to help me get out of my writers' funk. Hope you liked it!**

**Fell free to check out my other stories.**

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wedding Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552416) by [NewGirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18)




End file.
